


Beneath

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Frisky Mei, Humor, Romance, Under the table stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: For the third time that morning, Junkrat let out a sound, a gurgling squeal so sudden and cacophonous, Winston dropped his pointer, where it rolled under the table.





	Beneath

“Fuckin’ hell!”

Winston paused mid-speech, regarding Junkrat with a look of surprise and reproach. “Is something the matter, Jamison?”

Reading himself up, Junkrat shook his head. “Jus’ excited ‘bout the mission, s'all. Can’t wait fer it ta start.” At the last word, he slammed his fist on the table and quickly propped up his hand, resting his head and giving a strained, toothy grin.

“…Well…enthusiasm is appreciated, but please, restrain yourself until the end of the briefing.”

“N-No worries.” Winston noted that Junkrat was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white.

Not five minutes later, after Winston resumed outlining the mission, did Junkrat let out a loud, squeaky yelp. Across from him, Mei giggled, and to his right, Roadhog thumped the younger junker on the shoulder. Sighing, Winston resumed.

All seemed quiet for a while, save for the barely-audible mutterings of Hana playing a game.

For the third time that morning, Junkrat let out a sound, a gurgling squeal so sudden and cacophonous, Winston dropped his pointer, where it rolled under the table.

Winston frowned at the Australian, making a mental note to lecture him later about proper listening etiquette. He knelt down, reaching for his pointer, and instead felt something else.

 _'A boot?’_ he thought, recognizing it as Mei’s from the fur and navy color. Before he could stop himself, his gaze drifted upwards, where he saw Mei’s bare leg, stretched across the underside of the table.

And upon seeing what she was doing, Winston realized why Mei and Junkrat always wanted to sit across from each other.

Winston jolted up, hissing in pain as he banged his head on the table, and scurried out, pointer a distant memory.

“M-Meeting adjourned!” he stammered, adjusting his glasses and trying to keep the color from his cheeks.

“But wait,” put in Angela. “You still haven’t finished discussing the mi–”

“Meeting adjourned!” repeated the gorilla, darting out of the main room and leaving the others confused.

“What was that about?” asked Lúcio.

Next to him, Mei shrugged, and moved her foot ever so slightly, her smile widening as Junkrat held back a loud moan. “No idea.”


End file.
